


For Eternity

by AtraEris



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: Drabble based off of what if shadowhunters could live forever?





	For Eternity

For Eternity?  
Title: For Eternity  
Rating: T??  
Words: 100  
Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
Species: Seelie

 

*Inspired by the idea that Shadowhunters could be immortal if they didn't use their rune powers. 

 

“Wait, you’re telling me that because of our Angelic blood, if we don’t use our runes, we can be immortal?” Alec asked in disbelief.

This was life-altering. He had to see Magnus. 

He barged into the loft. Magnus stood, “Alexander!” 

 

Alec went straight to him crashing their lips together. He whispered against Magnus’s lips, “I want to be with you for eternity.” 

Magnus smiled, “And I you.” 

“I can be,” Alec confessed. “Apparently… if I stopped using my runes, I could….”

“Alec, your runes make you who you are. And I love **you** not how long I can have you.”


End file.
